MS-09B Dom
The MS-09B Dom is a mass-production ground combat mobile suit, the unit makes its first appearance in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. It is most well known to be piloted by the Black Tri-Stars, along with the pilots Abraham and Rayburn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-09B Dom was the successor to MS-06F Zaku II and MS-07B Gouf mobile suits, and far surpassed both in terms of performance. Developed as a heavy-type, high performance mobile suit, the Dom could outmaneuver the Federation's new mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM. While the Dom can use many of the Zaku II and Gouf standard armaments, it was typically equipped with a new 360mm Giant Bazooka, which could easily blow apart a mobile suit. Later, a new 880mm Raketen Bazooka was also developed that could destroy almost anything with one hit. The Dom also had a new Heat Saber, shaped very much like a beam saber, that was used for close combat. Lastly, the Dom featured a scattering beam gun, too weak to damage mobile suits, but powerful enough to blind a pilot for a few seconds. The Dom's main advantages were its speed, agility, and maneuverability. The Dom had massive legs and a "skirt," under which were several high-powered thermonuclear jet engines that allowed the Dom to hover over the ground. These gave it a 240 kilometer per hour hovering speed, which far surpassed the Gouf's running speed of only 99 kilometers per hour. The Dom's superiority was blatantly evident to the Zeon forces and the Dom went quickly into mass production. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :The scattering beam gun is a beam weapon mounted in the left side of the Dom's chest. As an offensive weapon the scattering beam gun is completely incapable of damaging an enemy machine. The likely reason is that the scattering beam gun has a very cheap and small focusing coil, even more so than the beam spray gun used by the RGM-79 GM, which causes the mega-particles of the beam to lose all cohesion. Though it cannot do any damage it does produce a bright light that is capable of momentarily blinding eyes and visual sensors. ;*Heat Saber Type2 :The Type2 heat saber is a new model of heat weaponry designed for and used by the Dom. Stored on the backpack when not in use, this weapon bears a strong resemblance to the beam sabers used by Earth Federation mobile suits, however it still relies on the older technology of using thermal energy to superheat a metal blade, allowing it to melt through the armor of an enemy machine at high speed. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :For the Dom's 'hit hard and hit fast' attack philosophy, it was given a magazine-fed 360mm giant bazooka with a ten round mag as its main weapon. The bazooka is capable of destroying mobile suits in a single hit, and can also inflict heavy damage to warships. ;*ZMP-50D/120mm Machine Gun :The 120mm machine gun was originally a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits, but could be used by mobile suits produced after the Zaku. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. The ZMP-50D used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka that uses a five round magazine. Spare mags can be stored on a waste storage rack. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :As part of the United Maintenance Plan new weapons were produced that could be used by numerous mobile suits such as the MMP-80 90mm machine gun. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag with extra magazines stored on the waist armor. ;*Sturm Faust :An explosive weapon with a rocket propelled warhead, it was designed before the beginning of the One Year War as an anti-ship weapon. Useful both in space and under gravity, it was mainly deployed for anti-ship attacks during the early days of the war. The Sturm Faust likely made a good anti-mobile suit weapon during the latter days of the war, as Zeon mobile suits could be equipped with both a Sturm Faust and a more typical ranged weapon for greater versatility. As a non-guided weapon, it is difficult to hit targets with high mobility. Can be stored on waist armor storage racks. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like melee weapon, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is used to superheat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the left arm. When mounted on the forearm the curve of the armor fits over the mobile suits hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*Mace :The mace is a blunt weapon used for melee combat, a type of club that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows. History A few months into the One Year War, the Zeon realized that their revolutionary MS-06 Zaku II mobile suits, which had proved a formidable force in space, were severely handicapped under the full gravity conditions on Earth. Mobile suits were just too large and slow moving under Earth's gravity, which made the massive machines into easy targets. To remedy this situation Zeon's Zimmad Company began to produce a new model mobile suit that had a higher ground speed. Using the data from the MS-07C-5 Gouf Test Prototype the Zimmad Company engineers created the MS-09 Dom. The first three Dom units shipped out were assigned to the Black Tri-Stars, who had been sent to aid Captain M'Quve's Odessa mining base. However, all three units were destroyed by RX-78-2 Gundam's pilot Amuro Ray after only two battles. Prior to this, Ramba Ral attempted to obtain some of the Doms to aid in the capture of the Gundam. However, M'Quve refused to follow orders to send the Doms, leaving Ramba Ral to his fate. Production of the Dom continued for only a short period as after Operation Odessa the war on Earth tipped in the Earth Federation's favor, forcing the Zeon forces into systematic retreat. Only a handful of MS-09 Doms would appear during the following battles on Earth, usually piloted by highly skilled pilots. Despite being unable to produce the Dom in enough numbers to turn the war on Earth back in their favor, the Principality of Zeon adapted the mobile suit's frame for space combat. This new mobile suit was the MS-09R Rick Dom and replaced the MS-06F Zaku II as Zeon's primary space-use mass production combat mobile suit during the last month of the war until the final two weeks when production of the MS-14A Gelgoog began in earnest. Variants ;*MS-07C-5 Gouf Test Prototype ;*YMS-09 Prototype Dom ;*YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type ;*MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon ;*MS-09K-2 (MS-09KM) Dom Cannon ;*YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type ;*MS-09 Dom Cold Climate Type ;*MS-09C Dom Mid-Range Fire Support Type ;*MS-09F Dom Funf ;*MS-09F/Bn Dom Bein Nichts ;*MS-09F/Br Dom Barrage ;*MS-09F/Gb Dom Gross Beil ;*MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen ;*MS-09F-2 Dom Blizzard ;*MS-09G Dwadge ;*MS-09H Dwadge Custom ;*MS-09K Dwadge ;*MS-09R Rick Dom ;*MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II ;*MS-09R Rick Dom [Stutzer] ;*MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom ;*MS-09R4 (MS-09RN) MS-09S Psycommu Rick Dom "Schnee Weiss" ;*MS-09RN-2 Tusche Schwarz ;*MS-09S Dowas ;*MS-09F Dowas Desert ;*MS-10 Pezun Dowadge ;*OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom ;*OMS-09RF RF Rick Dom ;*OMS-09SRF RF Snow Dom ;*Prototype Rick Dom (Aiguille Delaz Use) ;*Rick Dom Beam Bazooka Test Type ;*Jupiter Ghost Picture Gallery Ms-09-08th.jpg|08th MS Team (Front) MS-09(DOM) back.jpg|08th MS Team (Rear) MS-09MSIgloo2front.jpg|MS-09 Dom (front) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front MS-09MSIgloo2back.jpg|MS-09 Dom (back) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front Dom-morishita_9.jpg|MS-09 Dom art by Naochika Morishita MS-09_Dom.jpg|SD MS-09 Dom as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ZMP-50D/120mm machine gun (08th MS Team version).jpg|ZMP-50D/120mm machine gun (08th MS Team version) ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|H&L-GB03K/360mm giant bazooka (Mobile Suit Gundam version) ms-09-heatsaber.jpg|Heat saber Type2 (08th MS Team version) MS-09b_Dom.jpg G21552048.jpg|Dom equipped with Mace and Knuckle Shield MS-09PS.jpg|MS-09PS Dom Plus Gundam Combat 33.jpeg|Gundam Combat ms-dom_heavy_arms.jpg AJ02.jpg domgunpla.jpg MS-09 Ramba Ral.jpg|MS-09 Dom (Ramba Ral's Custom) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed Ghoul Team.jpg|MS-09 Dom (Ghoul Team's Custom) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Gundamep25c.jpg|Black Tri Star's Dom in action, armed with 360mm giant bazooka Gundamep25f.jpg|RX-78-2 Gundam destroys Dom with beam saber Domzakumg 08th.png|MS-09 Dom armed with 120mm machine gun as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team OVA Gunpla and Action Figure Hguc-ms-09r.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-09 Dom/MS-09R Rick Dom (2006): box art TripleDom.jpg|1/144 HGUC "Triple Dom Jet Stream Attack" multi set (2006): box art Gunpla_1-100_OriginalDom_box.jpg|1/100 Original MS-09 Dom (1980): box art RealtypeDom.jpg|1/100 Real Type MS-09 Dom (1982): box art Mg-ms-09.jpg|1/100 MG MS-09 Dom (1999): box art Gunpla_1-60_OriginalDom_box.jpg|1/60 Original MS-09 Dom (1981): box art BB Senshi 006.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #006 Don: box art Zeonography_3002a_Dom_box.jpg|1/144 Zeonography YMS-09 Prototype Dom/MS-09 Dom: package Notes & Trivia *The ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is based upon the Dom. *A Dom appears in the Capcom fighting game, Star Gladiator as an unused, scrapped character and in an unpolished state. Though it is not referred to by name, its name in the Vs screen is Blodia, the name of the protagonist's mech from another fighting game, Cyberbots. References The Origin Designs MS-09 Dom 4.jpg The Origin Designs MS-09 Dom 3.jpg The Origin Designs MS-09 Dom 2.jpg The Origin Designs MS-09 Dom.jpg The Origin Designs MS-09 Dom 6.jpg The Origin Designs MS-09 Dom 5.jpg External Links *MS-09 Dom on MAHQ.net ja:ドム zh:MS-09系列机动战士